


Adora's Atonement

by JenntleKnives



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Abandonment, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Feels, BDSM, Caning, Cis Catra, Consensual Kink, Corporal Punishment, Discipline, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Empathy, Erotica, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Gags, Impact Play, Makeup Sex, Non-Sexual Submission, Orgasm Denial, Painplay, Panties, Psychological Trauma, Relationship Issues, Revenge, Roleplay, Sadism, Submission, Trans Adora (She-Ra), Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenntleKnives/pseuds/JenntleKnives
Summary: Years after the events of the series, Established partners Catra and Adora reunite after a fight. But someone new has stepped in to ensure that Adora is punished adequately for her behavior.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Adora's Atonement

“Oh, it’s you.” said Catra upon opening the door.  
Adora met the woman's eyes for a fraction of a second and felt a chill. Then all at once, she had been abandoned at the threshold, the other woman having gone inside without a word. Adora tentatively peaked through the door and then, remembering, quietly tapped her shoes before stepping in. She was momentarily conscious of any dirt she may have tracked in. Okay, so she was a little nervous. As she hung her coat and placed her bag on the bench beside the door, her eyes scanned the room beyond the foyer.

This place should feel familiar, Adora thought dreamily, at least it once had. Time had passed, slower than she thought imaginable. Catra had said she needed space because... Abruptly, a swelling of guilt assailed Adora. Memories of the fight, the revelations, and suffering she had caused in this very house came unbidden. She must have taken a few steps inside during her reverie, for she found herself standing in the center of an anachronistic sitting room when Catra’s sharp tone cut through her like a whip.

“I cannot for the life of me understand what she ever saw in you.” Her voice was coarse, derisive, and impatient. Adora stiffened, Catra’s words imparting the fact that she had let the silence develop well beyond a simply awkward one. Adora was behaving like a complete dofus. She fixed her eyes upon the ground at Catra’s feet, unable to formulate a response to the other woman's rebuke, even if she wanted to. Adora stood at attention with her head bowed, her cheeks burning.

“You know why you’re here.” Catra stated plainly. “I am here because despite my advice and her better judgement, your “girlfriend” wishes to give you a second chance. Consider this moment, and every moment until you leave this house to be that second chance.” She readjusted in her velvet high backed chair, her air shifting from brusque and matter of fact, to put upon and slightly bored. She cocked her head. “Ultimately the decision is up to me whether or not you can be properly trained. You will think of me as Empress and address me as such.” She crossed her legs and looked at Adora meaningfully when she continued.. “ but silence is preferred.”

Adora, in silent supplication, internally grappled with the cognitive dissonance that arose within her. Her eyes flicked up to examine Empress, but the images of her girlfriend's face, soft and sleepy and kissable crowded her mind. Adora had received Catra’s invitation and read it greedily, their separation, it seemed, may finally come to an end. The inclusion of Empress in the proceedings was clearly laid out in the letter. Adora had agreed to do this. If Catra needed to be Empress, Adora wanted to be here. She wanted to try to make amends. To be the kind of partner Catra needed. She knew what she was expected to do. Slowly in the center of the sitting room, Adora began to undress.

“Eyes down.” Empress barked.

Adora dutifully fixed her eyes upon Empress's small feet, ankles casually crossed as they peaked from her slit in her floor length wrap dress. This dress, Adora thought, whose straps highlighted the narrowness of her torso in contrast to her bust. And the neckline, the crossing of the two panels of the wrap dress meeting to create a sharp V between her breasts. Her hair was so long now, dark long hair in loose tendrils leading up to her once heart-shaded jaw. The angles of her face seemed unnaturally severe due to its position with a high backed ornate collar. The black beading that framed her regal unsmiling lips.

Eyes down, Adora reminded herself sharply. The flutter of arousal from looking upon Empress clashing with her desperation to obey. Ears were off limits too, on account of them being too cute. A pang of guilt stuck Adora at her near disobedience. The coldness and indifference pooled around this woman like heavy fog. Even as Adora stripped off her panties and kneeled upon the unyielding floor, Empress seemed at her ease, her stylus moving across a screen with the sharp movements and confident movements of a quill on parchment. Adora understood that she was not merely being ignored or tolerated. Naked, vulnerable, and desperately attentive to the woman's every micromovement, Adora was an innocuous object. 

Adora was unsure how much time had passed, but her legs began to ache. She kneeled, knees together the weight of her behind rested on her feet, her feet pointed out behind her. There had been a diagram in the letter, and Adora had recognised it immediately. She began to feel the pressure points grinding against the floor. The weight of her own body bearing down on her shins and bones of her ankles. Worst perhaps, was the strain in her shoulders and back muscles. Her hands were clasped behind her forcing her back to curve, her breasts and torso forward. She tried not to focus on the pain, then, she tried to accept it, endure it. She dare not move. How, she thought, could simply remaining still be so painful?

Like a prey animal, Adora became aware of Empress’s eyes passing over her. Had she vocalized her pain in some way? Had she let it show up on her face? Adora longed for a word, even an abusive one. Some acknowledgement of her presence, good or bad. Anything. But no, Empress had risen to her feet and was softly padding across the room. Adora stared fixedly at the floor and willed her muscles not to shake. It took a few heartbeats to realise that her tormentor had just left her there. She could hear Empress in the adjacent room. The bedroom, she knew. Was something just picked up from the bedside table? An object moved? Adora was so distracted by listening and imaging the goings-on in the other room she momentarily forgot to hold her pose. She had shifted closer to the wall. Her hip resting on the floor had relieving the pressure from her lower legs and feet. The searing pain of the blood rushing back into her limbs nearly made her cry out. She fell out of her position entirely and rested her head against the cold floor. With her eyes squeezed shut, she tried to steady her labored breathing as wave upon wave of white hot needles lanced through her feet and legs. Get back into the position, she chided to herself, if she comes back and sees you like this you are finished. Before the pain had gone, Adora had resumed her previous position of painful servitude, and now, solitude.

As Adora pondered her situation, she felt a realization prick at her eyes. Catra, Empress, had not even cared enough to witness her pain. Empress would certainly know what this treatment would do to Adora's body. This was a stress position, a passive torture technique used by the horde. Unlike the horde prisoners, however, her limbs could not brace against their restraints. She could not pull against manacles, chains or rope. She could not scream or cry no matter how her bones grinded and her muscles shook. Silence, as Empress had said, was preferred.

Desperate to escape the pain, Adora tried to focus on fantasies of Catra. Catra was a giggling little sadist. But, in this situation, her Catra would just push her over with her toe and giggle as Adora inevitably overbalanced and collapsed into something soft. Then there would be tickling, nipping, kissing, and that perfect sleepy contented purr that was just for Adora after she made Catra come. The couple had played with pain and pleasure, but Catra had never, ever, just left her alone like this. Adora realised she was sobbing, but stifled her tears just a moment too late. Empress’s soft step was too close to hope she hadn’t heard. Empress said nothing, betrayed no emotion. Simply retrieved something from the room, turned, and walked back to the bedroom. Adora cried quietly, feeling abandoned and betrayed. She wanted to get up and walk away right now. She could get up and walk out. The emotional pain was all too much because, in some deep place inside her, Adora understood that she needed to feel this way. No one deserved to feel this despair. Catra hadn’t deserved this to feel this way, yet Adora had done this to her and worse. It wasn’t just leaving the horde when they were teenagers, It was every time Adora had done something selfish. How could Adora have forgotten Catra, her feelings, their relationship together into account so often. She embarked on quests and made snap decisions where Catra hadn’t even entered the equation. She had taken their relationship for granted. And left Catra to be alone and in pain. Why hadn’t Catra said something before? But Adora knew why, Catra had so much trauma - from the horde, from shadow weaver, from Adora herself - Catra didn’t know she deserved any better. Adora’s tears for herself had become tears for Catra. 

A buzz sounded. A call button had been pressed. Adora was on her feet and moving towards the bedroom before the pins and needles could return. She hastily wiped at her tear streaked face before entering the bedroom. There she stopped, standing in the doorway awaiting instructions. Empress’s face was partly obscured by the Data screen in front of her as she lounged on the bed. The bed that Adora had spent so many hours with Catra. Suddenly, fearing that Adora had not made herself known, Adora whispered, “Yes Empress?”

The face that poked out from behind the screen was distorted with disgust.

“You are revolting. Get out of my face and clean yourself up. Then return and stand in your place here.” She gestured towards a blanket, folded into a perfect rectangle at the foot of the bed.

Adora’s grief for Catra returned and fresh tears fell as she washed the old away. She sniffled, wondering if she could return to Empress in this state when her eyes fell upon a toothbrush. Her toothbrush was still there in a cup next to Catras. This realization felt like falling in love again, an explosion in her chest of hope and excitement. At the same time, Adoras heart broke for Catra, for a woman who would give her a second chance, more like a millionth chance, that Adora didn’t deserve. Adora didn’t feel self pity, rather, a new insight into Catra. For all her strength and quarrelsomeness, Catra would keep giving Adora chances well past the time other women would kick Adora into a patch of poison needle barbs in the enchanted forest.  
She returned to the bedroom and stood in her place with her back facing the woman, Empress, in her girlfriend's bed. Adora’s back straight, her chin was up, and she was ready.

Despite expecting pain to come from somewhere, Adora was shocked by the veracity of the first blow across shoulders and back. She was being caned, but not like her and Catra had done before. No warmup meant that Adora was being cold caned. She was being punished. Finally. Adora felt warmth swelling in her chest. The blow across the back of her thighs, just below her ass nearly doubled her over. Adora gasped. In response, impossibly the blows became harder and faster striking the same sensitive skin on her ass and thighs. It made her wish for a ball gag so she could scream. As if she had made the request aloud she felt her hair firmly grasped in Empress’s fist as she shoved a ball of fabric into Adora’s mouth. The Empress held her this way for a moment. Adora’s neck was exposed, her knees were bent for counterbalance and… to look into Empress’s eyes. Grateful tears spilled from Adoras eye. Panting through the fabric, her thoughts spun off into different directions simultaneously. Empress was shorter than Adora. She was cruel, hateful, vengeful, and so much shorter than her. The height difference could be measured in how badly Adoras thighs were burning for her to hold this pose. Their eyes were level. Her stature did not make her small, it made her compact, unwavering and strong. She was lythe, fast and unpredictable. Like a mad queen. Her mad queen, who she would never overlook again.

Simultaneously, Adora’s brain politely informed her that the warm ball of cloth in her mouth had a familiar taste and smell and she was extremely turned on. Empress had removed her panties and shoved them in Adora’s mouth. Adora whimpered. She could taste Catra’s sweet cunt, and Adora could feel herself getting hard despite the pain. Her mad Queen’s cold eyes were penetrating into her. Her pussy was in her mouth. Fuck.

Adora registered a slight change, a smirk or sparkle in her eyes, about nanosecond before, with a gentle tap of the cane in Empress’s off hand against the soft inside of her bent knees, Adora involuntarily buckled to the round flat on her ass. Her dripping cock had made her thighs slick and it pressed hard against her belly. Empress released her hand from the back of Adora’s head. The hand, Adora realised, that guided the fall and made sure Adora didn’t hit her head on the bedpost. Her dark Queen was standing above her, her dress open revealing her perfect pussy. Adora longed to lean forward and kiss her there, to worship her with her lips and tongue, I’d stay on my knees for you forever, Adora thought. Adoras arousal was intense, she was panting and her cock dripped beads of wetness, all of which Empress could clearly see. The imposing figure loomed above her with her cane in hand, watching Adora. Giving her the attention she had so desperately craved. Adora wanted to Empress to see that she would not touch herself, and not would not dare to touch her Queen unless commanded to do so. But there was one thing Adora wanted to do, for Catra. Slowly Adora raised her hands, acutely aware of the cane that Empress could let fly at any moment. Adora lifted then lowered her body into a low bow at her Mad Queen's feet and with her eyes squeezed shut and chest bursting with love for Catra, she placed a gentle kiss on the top of her queen's beautiful feet.   
Adora was stunned into silence by a noise, and Empress was laughing, no, Catra was fucking giggling. Adora remained motionless as Catra flung off the dress and practically bounced into the bed. Belatedly, Catra knocked three times on the post of the bed. Catra’s lopsided grin had returned. She layed on her belly, head in her hands and looked at her girlfriend, undone, below her.

“That was fun, I’m really glad we agreed to do this.”

She signed and rolled over onto her back addressing the ceiling,

“I’m still pissed at you, for the record. This doesn’t fix things between us but it means a lot to me you were willing to try. I get so angry, and the horde is a part of who I am. A girl has gotta get a little vengeance. Ya know?” When no response came, Catra said

“Uhh Adora, you can take the panties out of your mouth now, three knocks, is the safeword remember? Empress is on a coffee break.”

Adora made a small grunt, prompting Catra to look over at her girlfriend, who had elegantly resumed the stress position except for her arm, which she used to gently push the impromptu gag into her mouth with a little grunt of satisfaction. 

Catra covered her face in embarrassment, “You are so cuuuute.” she groaned. Catra felt seen and appreciated in a way she hadn’t before. She felt fulfilled and loved in a way that felt so good it was fairly uncomfortable, a little guilty for her indulgence. Was Adora ok? They usually debriefed after anything kinky.

“Just take it out of your mouth before you go to sleep, ok?” She said with a little cringe of shyness. Adora was openly blushing, her smile even more goofy for being full of underpants. Catra climbed between the covers and looked down the length of her bed at the beautiful naked woman in supplication before her. Catra saw the precum glistening on her girlfriend's thighs and stomach and knew from her breathing that if Catra so chose, she could make her girlfriend spill and quake with orgasm in seconds. Catra felt a little twist of sadistic arousal and settled down into the covers. Adora gazed upon her Mad Queen with reverence and appreciation. 

“That's enough, stop being cute.” She said curtly and with a little wicked smile “and as per our agreement, you will be sleeping on the floor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading! This is my very first A03 work. Special thanks to Noelle Stevenson for creating Catra and Adora.


End file.
